Sasuke back
by SeiraWink
Summary: Sasuke kembali ke Konoha? Untuk apa? Apa yang dia rencanakan? "maukah kau menikah denganku?"/ "Tempe -eh Teme!" / "Shanaro! Kau bukan Sasuke-kun, pervert!/


"Aku Haruno Sakura. Positive" Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, sesekali memalingkan tubuh ke kanan dan kiri.

"SHANARO !" Kali ini ia teriak sampai seisi rumahnya menderita gejala budek pake G.

"Sakura ! apa yang kaulakukan!" balas Ibunya yang juga berteriak dari lantai bawah kediaman Haruno.

"hehe Gomene, Kaa-san… Yosh, yang itu juga positive!" sambungnya lagi. Belum selesai keanehan yang dilakukannya kini ia berlari keluar setelah berpamitan pada Okaa-san yang masih agak kesal dan Otou-san.. err.. sibuk mencari baut copot ditelinganya.

Baik, Sakura memang terlihat aneh. Jika ingin menghujam gadis berambut pink ini lebih baik pikir kembali. Selain kau bisa dibuat retak bahkan hancur berkeping-keping seperti nasib tanah kosong yang sedang dihujani—sebenarnya hanya sekali—pukulannya. Hal ini juga 100% bukan kesalahan Sakura melainkan kesalahan sang pujaan hati yang kembali ke Konoha setelah sekian lama.

"Yang ini juga Positive!" sedikit penekanan di kata terakhirnya sembari menyudahi kegiatan mengempurkan tanah itu. Kali ini ia menyandarkan diri dipagar kayu yang agak berumur.

Gusar. Bingung. Kesal. Bahagia. Itulah perasaan Sakura saat ini. Bagaimana tidak nano-nano. kemarin saat ia, Naruto dan Inoshikachou tiba di pintu pembatas antara Konoha dan dunia luar untuk menjalankan misi. Tiba-tiba saja pria Raven yang diketahui bermarga Uchiha berjalan dengan santai dan berpapasan dengan mereka. Mungkin kalau bukan suara Naruto yang cetar membahana badai memanggil(meneriaki) "Tempe! Eh, Teme!" Si Uchiha masih nyelonong tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.  
Oh ya, kalau kau menanyakan keadaan Sakura, dia membatu dengan genangan air mata seakan tak percaya pada pengelihatannya.

_Cia cia cia_

"Oh Dobe. Dan…." Sahut Sasuke, ia berhenti berjalan. Menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan di dagu. Sepertinya dia berpikir, lebih tepatnya berusaha mengingat seuatu sambil melihat satu per satu ke arah Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji.

'_Dia tidak berubah sedikitpun' _Pikir Sakura, sebulir air mata melewati pipi putihnya.

"Aha, Ino-chan. Jadi rambutmu sudah panjang kembali. _How beautiful" _

.

.

**SRAAK **(ini bukan sound effect nyapu melainkan suara rahang bawah 4 orang yang hampir jatuh)

.

Shikamaru dan Chouji yang sejak tadi was-was.  
Naruto yang melotot kaget.  
Dan Sakura yang menirukan batu.  
Kini mangap bersama-sama seraya Sasuke menyentuh helaian rambut Ino dan menghirup aromanya. Sedangkan si korban hanya tersipu malu.

'_Gahh! Dia bukan Sasuke. BUKAN!' _Batin Sakura yang masih mangap. Sekarang air matanya yang membatu.,

Setelah berapa lama, beberapa ba bi bu dan beberapa teriakan histeris sang Dobe tercinta kepada si Seme—eh Teme, mereka memutuskan untuk mengirim Sasuke menghadap bu Hokage untuk mengurangi resiko Sasuke memiliki rencana berkhianat kembali.

_Well, _gak buruk-buruk amat sih Sasuke kembali ke Konoha malah terbilang berita bagus. Yang buruk itu saat Sakura harus mengantar Sasuke sedangkan yang lain melanjutkan misi tanpa dirinya.

'_Ya, ini buruk. Setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, sekarang aku berjalan berdua dengannya. Hanya __**berdua**__! Ini tidak baik utnuk jantungku'_

Setelah berdebat dengn batinnya sendiri Sakura memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"S-Sasuke-kun –"

"Wow Hinata-chan~ kawaii so nee.." Tanpa Sakura duga, Sasuke yang.. err. . liar sudah ada dihadapan Hinata dan mencium punggung telapak tangan Hinata.

"eh a-ano.. S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata berusaha menjauhakn tangannya yang digenggam dan diletakkan di wajah Sasuke.

Kesal melihat tingkah Sasuke yang membuat Hinata hampir pingsan. Sakura menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan yang ditarik hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata, pasrah akan perbuatan Sakura.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Sasuke datar yang kini sudah berjalan disamping Sakura kembali.

_Blush_. Wajah Sakura terasa panas. Seketika itu tubuhnya lemas, ia senang karena diperhatikan tapi sesak, sesak karena Sasuke hanya bersikap dingin padanya. Yah, daripada mengubris pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura lebih memilih untuk bersikap wajar karena dia tahu sang dambaan hati sedang tidak 'normal'.

"Bicara apa kau, Sas.. ciat ciat ciat" Sakura kehilangan kendali atas dirinya saat dia menemukan mata _emerald-_nya bertemu pandang dengan _onyx _Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia heran, bagaimana tidak, kalimat 'cia cia cia' jelas tidak ada di kamus lagipula Sasuke tidak pernah nonton OPeJe. Sakura yang dalam keadaan kacau dapat keheranan , melihat Sasuke bisa berekspresi heran seperti itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke singkat. Wajanya sudah kembali _stoic_.

"A-apanya yang Apa?" kini Sakura balik bertanya dengan masih salah tingkah.

Sasuke memutar bola mata seperti berkata '_betapa bodohnya gadis ini_' . tak beberapa lama ekspresinya berubah kembali kini senyuman tipis yang tergambar "Apa alasanmu menyukaiku?"

**SWIING**

Badan Sakura seperti tertiup badai salju entah darimana. Bayangkan jika dirimu berada di posisi Sakura. Hampir sebulan yang lalu mereka hampir saling bunuh, lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke pulang tanpa alasan dan merayu banyak gadis Konoha didepan matanya. Dan sekarang.. Menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Sakura! Oh God, Kini perasaan Sakura amat sangat campur aduk.

_Cia cia cia_

Haaaaaaaaaaaah" Napas panjang Sakura saat tersadar dia dan Sasuke sudah berada di depan ruangan Tsunade. Tak disangka pertanyaan Sasuke berhasil membawa Sakura dalam perjalanan waktu hingga dia tidak sadar akan jarak.

Sakura mengetuk pintu hijau dari kayu itu. setalah dapat izin dari pemilik, ia segera membuka pintunya. Sakura dan Sasuke masih diambang pintu saat Tsunade hampir memuntahkan matanya karena terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. "Sakura dan… Sasuke?"

"Hai, Nee-chan" Sapa sasuke akrab dan langsung melangkah menuju Tsunade.

Disebelahnya Sakura membantu lagi._ 'Jadi, dia juga merayu Oba-san?' _batin Sakura mengutuk Sasuke aatas perbuatannya yang terlihat tak tahu malu. Sadar dari pembatuannya, Sakura ikut masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan Hoakge itu.

"Hei! Mana kesopananmu Bocah" Tsunade bukanlah orang yang suka menuntut penghormatan dan dia juga sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan tak sopan dari Naruto, Konohamaru juga. Tapi dengan Sasuke berbeda. Tsunade berpikir kalau Sasuke masih menyembunyikan kebenaran.

"Eh? Kau hanya satu setengah tahun lebih tua dari ku kan? Tadinya aku pikir kau lebih muda dariku tapi dengan bentuk dada seperti itu, kau terlihat dewasa berbeda dengan seseorang."

"Apa maksud tanganmu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sadar yang sedang disindir Sasuke adalah dirinya. '_Persetan dengan itu. Jika saatnya nanti aku juga akan tumbuh' _Kesal Sakura. Lagipula rayuan seperti tidak akan mempan pada Nona Tsuna—

"Benarkah aku terlihat semuda itu?" Tanya Tsunade dengan rona diwajahnya

WTF! Kini Sakura hanya mencibir dalam diamnya. Sasuke? Tch. Menyedihkan dan.. menjijikan! Apa yang mengubahnya menjadi seperti ini?

"Sakura. Sakura!" Tsunade menaikkan nada suaranya karena yang dipanggil hanya diam.

"Ya" Jawab Sakura lantang untung saja tangannya tidak reflex mengambil posisi disamping jidat lebarnya karena teramat kaget.

"Mulai besok kau bertugas mengawasi Sasuke selama di Konoha. Untuk berjaga-jaga" Perintah Tsunade sambil melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Apa?" Ini memang berita bagus untuk Sakura jika Sasuke masih 'normal' tapi dengan tingkah Sasuke yang sekarang ini, bukankah berada di dekatnya hanya membuat sakit Sakura?

_Cia cia cia_

Nihil. Itulah hasil yang Sakura dapat setelah berusaha berargumen dengan Tsunade tentang keputusannya tadi.

"Sakura" Panggil Sasuke lembut. Sekarang mereka berada di luar gedung Hokage. Haripun hampir malam dan sedikit mendung.

'_Tenang Sakura, jangan tergoda. Dia memperlakukan banyak wanita dengan cara seperti itu' _batin Sakura sambil mengusap dadanya.

"Kau marah?" Sasuke masih melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan tingkahmu memperlakukan wanita, Sasuke-kun" Jawab Sakura jujur. Apa boleh buat, dia memang bukan orang yang suka menyembunyikan perasaan. Apalagi hiak berhubungan dengan pria ini.

Sasuke diam. Menatap Sakura tajam. Yang ditatap hanya melempar pandang dari Sasuke sambil menenangkan diri.

Sunyi sejenak sebelum Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura. Senyum yang lembut.  
"Tangga nada diawali dengan DoReMi , saat kau mulai memilih, kau bisa menciptakan harmoni yang indah. Begitu juga dengan cinta, Diakhir nanti hanya ada Kau dan Aku" Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di pipi Sakura dan segera pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diselimuti semburat merah pada wajahnya.

"Satu lagi, karena kau harus mengawasiku. Kau tau kan harus menemuiku dimana besok?!" Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah mata.

_Cia cia cia_

Halooo Salam kenal ini fict pertama Ra…. Semoga gak ada yang berniat ngelempar bata ke Ra~  
Ra berusaha banget bikin karakternya tetep IC . Kalo untuk Sasuke, Ra pake yang jenis 'Road to Ninja'.  
Kenapa Ra taro humor padahal gak lucu? Hmm sebenernya gak ada alesan spesifik Cuma iseng /dor.  
Rencana awalnya pengen bikin humor pake bahasa formal tapi gatot. So lucu gak lucu Ra paksakan humor! *kali ini ditembak sniper

Oke mind to Review.. *puppy eyes


End file.
